Where threads Meet
by IsadoraKayStone
Summary: Reborn yet again the scouts must face the past they have forgotten to create the future they have worked so hard to defend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or House of night: If I did I'd be doing everthing in my power to get sailor moon back on tv in the english speaking world and I'd be putting an equal amount of effort into making a House of Night moive or tv series a reality.**

Prologue

Crystal Tokyo come and gone

Lasted but one decade long

Fell not by any enemy hand,

But by the folly of a mistaken friend.

Pluto watched as Reni fed Diana and ran to where her friends were waiting. _"This peace we have worked so hard for, must it really now be broken?" _Saturn stood behind her having just brought the news that so upset her oldest mama. Saturn looked as though the burden she bore might break her at any moment. "_The past inevitably returns. You know that as well as I" _Pluto watched as everything began to unravel a piece at a time. Sitting separate from her friends as the guardian of the time gate she was left mostly untouched by the choice that would dismantle all that Neo queen serenity had worked so hard to build.

**I know it's short: just a quick note for the rest of the story, flames are welcome and I really would appreciate any advice my readers have to give this is my first story like this so I'm still learning quite a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of night or Sailor Moon (If I did I'd be far to busy with writing the real deal for both of them to sit here and write fan fiction)**

_The moon must sleep till saturn wakes,_

_and this fragile peace death's child breaks._

_A terrible power is now reborn,_

_and time's guardian is must rember the duty to which she is sworn._

Aphrodite POV

The visions suck; really they do. People think seeing the future is cool and all that but really it just leaves you feeling like someone took a rock to your head or maybe a big hammer and then you have to follow whatever advice you think the vision was meant to give you. My visions used to be crystal clear about that part at least but I went and messed that up. Anyway enough with my complaining pity party junk. See the thing is I had I really weird vision about me and the nerd heard and some woman that seemed to be friends with Nyx.  
**************************************************************************

(Two days earlier)

Aphrodite watched as her friends well Zoë's friends anyway did this whole ridiculous excited hugging and squealing and crying routine. Her head ache was reaching an absolute blinding point which she supposed was from the extended out body experience that her last vision had been and the insane noise level of the nerd herd at that moment was simply unbearable so she decided to step into another room while the group got over the whole Zoë's is alive and mostly ok moment.

She was genuinely happy for Zoë but something just didn't feel right and even though the young priestess's soul had been repaired Aphrodite knew that losing her human consort was likely to change Zoë in ways that no one could really understand. She had just decided to go and see her number one guy when it hit her.

The scene was familiar but not, stieve Rae was in a strange purple get up and her hair had turned almost the same shade of black as the feathers in a raven's wing. Her friends stood separate and stared in disbelief as rephieam landed beside her.

Aphrodite was doubled over in pain and tried to sit as the next piece of the vision came

Nyx watched in the other world, holding her hand up as a sign for a white haired lady who stood beside her to wait and see what happened. They looked on as Zoë stepped forward and hugged her best friend.

Coming back to herself Aphrodite held her head and swore as blood began to pool in her hand.

When everyone had calmed down and finnally accepted that she didn't want to talk about at that moment She'd been left in her room to recover in peace. It was then looking back on the vision that Aphrodite had noticed that she herself was absent from the whole scean. She told Zoey they'd need to talk about it soon but then things just kept getting in the way what with prepreations for what was likely to become a full scale end of the world type war going on.

(back in the present)

Aphrodite POV

It was probably the clearest vision I've had since Zoey showed up at the house of night but it also made the least sense of any vision I've ever had. "

"Can I come in?"

That'd be her now. I've got to tell her but I really don't know how. "Yeah come in."

"You said we needed to talk."

"Yeah it's about that vision I had the other night"

**Review please. I don't mind flames at all and advice is more than welcome. Just so it's clear I will not be making the charecters's affinityies and which scout they are match up. For one thing it would be way too predictable and for another it would not allow my fav sailor scout to really have the role I want for her. Finnally I beg one more time review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything that could possibly make me rich and famous. That said it should be clear that I do not own SM or Hon.**

A child of time bound by past she knows not,

Seeks answers for the future that shall soon reveal what they have forgotten.

_That look could only mean one thing and I didn't know if I wanted to find out who we were going to lose next._

_"Aphrodite don't"_

_"No Zoe it's nothing that bad don't worry"_

_"Then why?" Zoë approached her friend slowly as though what she really wanted was to run-to hide from whatever trouble was to befall them next._

_"I saw Nyx and women I did no recognize in the vision . . . . ."_

_Aphrodite recounted all she'd seen right up until the point where Zoey walked up to Stevie Rae and then paused._

_"What happened Aphrodite?"_

_"That's what I don't really understand you and miss country born and raised were talking but it was like the sound was muted and then suddenly there was this flash of light and you, Steve Rae and Stark and Eric were just gone"_

_"Don't tell anyone about this just yet"_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to call grandma and see if she knows what this might mean."_

_Back in Tulsa_

Silvia redbird furrowed her brow in concentration. "Ah so it's time for them to wake up." She stated though there was no evidence that anyone was around to hear her. I tall green haired figured stepped from the shadows.

"You know as well as I do that they are hardly done with the battle that this life has given them and yet you think that it is wise to make them aware of yet another burden they must bear." Silvia tried not to let the tears she was holding back come through in her voice.

Pluto sighed "it is my duty to guard the time gate but it is as much my duty to guard the princess. If she is not awoken before this problem is resolved she is likely to make the wrong choice and if she does she and her guardians will die. This time for good, their star seeds will fracture and never return to this planet again. So yes I think it is wise to make them aware that they have a destiny even greater than the one Nyx has already given them."

Elsewhere

Stevie Rae's Pov

"The whispers, why won't they stop?" Rephiem stood near and tried his best to console Stevie Rae but he could hear them as well.

"Where are they coming from?" She spoke aloud but it was really more to herself than to him. He stared at the ground wondering much like her what was causing her to hear the souls as they passed from one world to the other. He had thought for a time that it might be because she herself should have long since left this world but no if that were the case all the red fledglings would be facing the same plight as she was.

Her head suddenly snapped up as though she had seen or heard something of great importance but her eyes were blank as though her very soul was not present. Suddenly a deep purple light formed a few feet away from the pair and Rephime stood prepared to guard the girl against this attacker.

"Fear not friend I come to aid her child of death, daughter of destruction, guarded by the planet Saturn both blessed and cursed to be forever reborn. It is time for her power to be awakened a great darkness has arrived and the young queen will need her guardians again" With these words spoke the light faded somewhat to reveal a raven haired child who raised her hand closing the space between herself and Steve Rae. As the girl's now glowing finger made contact with Stevie Rae's forehead tears began to form at the corners of those eyes that had been so lifeless moments ago. As the apparition began to fade Steve Rae stood.

Not too far away back in the room that Silvia redbird had just left Pluto glanced toward the ceiling. "And so it begins she said"

**Love it-Hate it: either way I'd love a review. Oh yeah I've got a poll on my profile page about who should be sailor jupiter. This will be decided before chapter 5 so somethime between now and then go and vote for one of the charecters pretty please.**


End file.
